


Let's Stay Together

by asofthesea



Series: whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Tony is hurt, their tech is down, and he needs stitches.Peter Parker really is cursed with bad luck.Prompt: Stitches





	Let's Stay Together

“Come on Peter, it’s not that bad.”

“You were shot, it is that bad!” Peter screams.

Peter knows that Tony is trying to downplay it to help keep him calm. While he appreciates the emotional support, he still feels like he’s going to have a panic attack. Tony is hurt, and he has no idea how to help him.

“Do you know how to sew, Pete?”

Peter is so caught off guard by the question, that he has to take a moment to process it, “What?”

Tony pulls a medkit out of his suit, along with a needle and thread, pulling the thread through the needle and tying a knot, “It is really easy, here I’ll teach you.”

“What?” Peter repeats. 

Tony sighs and replies, “All of our tech is down, which means that there won’t be medics or help coming for us anytime soon. I need to stop the bleeding. The bullet went straight through me, I don’t think it hit anything important or I’d be spitting blood. I can stitch up my stomach, but I need you to do my back.”

Peter’s head shakes violently of its own accord. Of course he wants to help Tony, but there is no way he will be able to stitch the man.

“Peter, please,” Tony pleads.

Tony never pleads, or says please, for that matter. He knows that he needs to get over his own fears and help Tony.

“What do I have to do?” Peter asks.

“Just watch me for now,” Tony says oddly calmly.

Usually, Tony can lose his temper so easily, especially at Peter. He gets mad when Peter screws up and doesn’t ask for help when he should. He gets mad when Peter does something reckless and puts himself in danger. For some reason, in this high-stress situation, Tony hasn’t so much as raised his voice at Peter. Peter wants to ask him how he can be so calm, but he instead focuses on Tony’s hands sewing himself up.

Tony explains how he is stitching himself up, which doesn’t seem too complicated, and Peter thinks he’ll be able to somewhat manage it.

All too soon it seems like Tony is done with the wound on his stomach and Peter realizes he’ll have to stitch Tony’s back now.

He helps Tony lay down on his stomach. He can tell that the man is holding back a grunt of pain as his stomach lays on the ground.

“Okay, what do we do first?” Tony asks.

It feels so much like their lab sessions when Tony teaches him something new. Peter finds that the familiarity of the statements and Tony’s tone helps to calm him.

“I clean the wound with some water,” Peter says, lifting up Tony’s shirt to get a look at the wound. He used to be so queasy about blood and medical stuff, but after being Spider-Man and seeing the things he’s seen, and having the injuries he’s had, he got used to it.

Peter is so lucky for the medkit as he grabs the alcohol, “Then I sterilize the needle so I don’t infect you.”

“Mhmm,” Tony agrees.

As Peter is cleaning the needle he asks, “Are you doing fine? You don’t want to go to sleep, do you? Don’t go to sleep.”

“I’m doing fine,” Tony assures him, “just keep doing what you’re doing and we’ll be okay.”

Peter nods even though he knows Tony can’t see it. Once he is done cleaning the needle, he knows he needs to start stitching. He takes five seconds to take a few deep breaths and get himself ready. He has to do this, to help Tony. He can do this because Tony needs him. Tony is always there for him, so he can do this.

“All right, here we go,” Peter says before he begins stitching through Tony’s skin the same way he saw the man do to himself.

Tony does his best not to wince, but he does anyways.

“I’m sorry,” Peter apologizes.

“It’s not your fault, kiddo. I asked you to do this. You are doing just fine, keep going,” Tony orders.

Peter does as he’s told and stitches the next part of his skin. He decides he doesn’t like the silence as he’s stitching up his mentor, so he asks, “What are we going to do after I stitch you up?”

“We aren’t going to do anything. You are going to get on out of here and send help my way.”

Peter shakes his head, “No way I’m leaving you alone, especially not like this.”

Tony sighs and says, “You have to, kiddo. My suit is down and I’m not letting you stay here while all of our tech is down.”

“Well,” Peter argues, “you’re hurt and can’t stop me.”

“You are so grounded,” Tony says with no real bite.

“Fine,” Peter agrees. He’ll gladly go a few weeks without Spider-Man if it means Tony will be safe.

“You are going to be the death of me, Parker,” Tony jokes.

“Don’t say that,” Peter says as he continues stitching. Even hearing his mentor joke about death while he’s currently stitching him up has his anxiety climbing again.

“Sorry,” Tony says, “it’s just, usually I joke when I’m actually scared.”

Peter takes a shuddering breath, “Are you scared I’m going to mess up?”

Peter can’t see Tony’s face, but by his tone, he can tell he just rolled his eyes, “No, I’m scared because I’m defenseless and you refuse to leave. If someone comes I have no way of protecting you.”

The uncharacteristic show of emotions has Peter stopped for a second, before he realizes he just needs to tie up the stitch.

Peter begins tying the knot as Tony showed him. It isn’t perfect, but it will work for now.

He tells Tony as much, to which his mentor responds, “See? Told ya you could do it.”

Peter helps him into a sitting position and says, “We’re gonna be okay.”

“Yeah, kid, we are.”


End file.
